Shadowed Panoramas
by KourinCloud
Summary: A girl loses her brother from divorce, later loses her mother after hearing of the disappearance of the brother. Loosing her brother, mother, and eye sight, she goes to live with her abusive father and everthing begins to go down hill, but then brightens
1. Blinding Ferocity

My first one… I forgot to add the disclaimer and I must say that I don't own the Ronin Warriors or anything else I use in this story… Except for certain character that I will show at the bottom of this first chapter. Well let's move along.

"When will the night ever brighten," the girl asked as she stared up from her bed. She sat up, still looking forward and sighed heavily. She pulled the covers off of herself and sat at the edge of her bed and tried to find her slippers. "Hmmm," she wondered.   
  
She heard the silent trotting of rather large paws as they shuffled across the soft, warm carpet. She smiled and laughed. "Hello Siege…" she said softly as she reached down and finally found her slippers and slipped them on with a gentle pat to the dog's head, "good boy…"  
  
He barked in happiness, but his eyes were sad and did not twinkle like they did once when they were young and played together. Life for the past six years had been hell for him and his master.  
  
Those six years ago, while he was a pup along with his two masters, his masters' masters, their mother and father, had what they called a "divorce" and his two masters became one master. His older master insisted that the master he had now take him… So he was kept by the younger master. But what was more devastating was that after a few years of the "divorce" his master and her mother were driving down the road and there was a terrible incident and earlier that week they had gotten news of the disappearance of his other master. They were heading up to where her father and brother lived when it happened.   
  
She had been getting letters from her older brother and he explained to her only, that their father was beating him up a lot, but she couldn't tell her mother. But one day while his master was sleeping, her mother found the letters and read them. She called and started to yell at him loudly. His master told him that it was most likely that after the yelling her father would beat her brother up… She began to fear for her brother and then he disappeared… It was happening so fast… Everything was distorting in front of her.   
  
And then it happened, the terrible incident that changed his master's life and his forever. They hit something and the car flipped over many times. Splinters of debris flew through the windshield and impaled themselves into her, but her eyes were the most damaged, but her mother got it worse… Her mother's head had been crushed… Everything was covered in blood and everything was broken… Including his master's life… How he was fortunate to get away with nothing but a broken paw was beyond all of them, but that didn't make him feel any better as he heard the shrill shrieks of his master whaling for her mother to wake up, crimson tears falling from her eyes. Nothing could have prepared them for that tragedy,   
  
But worse of all, now she had to stay with her father.  
  
"Come on," she said as she stood. 

She wrapped her hand around the soft collar she had selected for him. She sighed as he guided her toward the door. She reached out to grab the knob and reached her destination with ease, seeing as how she had already memorized it as she was younger, when she lived back with her father.  
  
At that moment though, she had been spending a few great nights at a friend's house as her father was being held at the local jail. She was happy because of this… Her father treated her like she was inferior and stupid… He would tell her that he hated her and her brother, but at least her brother could see and do a lot on his own instead of having to rely on a stupid mutt. She always yelled back, like her brother who couldn't take it all the time, but they were still afraid of him. The worse thing was that she couldn't always tell when he was swinging for her, so she was hurt more. When she lived with her father and mother she had met her friend and she would spend nights at her friends constantly as her parents had little squabbles.   
  
But that night he was returning home.  
  
"Morning Kagimi…" she greeted the small teenager at the bottom of the stairs, "I'm gonna take a shower… Can you feed Siege?"   
  
"You know where the food is… Right?"  
  
"Yes… Just go take your shower, Enya," Kagimi chirped sweetly. She grabbed a dog bowl and called his name. Siege stared up to his master and bark. She nodded and he went barreling down the stairs to eat his food.   
  
"Dogs…"   
  
Enya smiled and made her way down the hall holding onto the wall.   
  
"Here… Let me help you!"  
  
"Thank you, Tetsuha," she said as she felt the support of Kagimi's older brother. He smiled and helped her to the bathroom. She sighed silently and managed to smile happily up to him… Causing him to blush slightly. She opened the door and grabbed a soft green towel and smiled again. She closed the door behind her and walked to the shower. She turned the water on. She undressed and stepped into the warm water.   
  
She loved taking showers, but liked baths most of all, though she never really had time to take one anymore. She felt the steam flowing and gathering around her. She tried to remember the sight of steam… But she couldn't make it out. She sighed and stopped concentrating on the swirling gases.   
  
She washed her light blue hair and body, but stayed in the downpour a little while longer. She listened to the thumping droplets on her body and the floor. She began to remember a rainy day she spent inside with her family, before her father began to drink. She saw herself playing with her brother and Siege's dad. Her mother and father on the couch watching TV, when the phone rang. Her father picked up and the person on the other line said he needed his help. Her mom asked him why, but he refused to say anything.   
  
Enya quickly covered her ears and bent over as she blocked out the image of them arguing. Her mind changed back to the falling droplets as she breathed deeply. She turned the water off and grabbed her towel. She wiped her face and then her body. She wrapped the towel around herself and proceeded out of the bathroom door and closed her eyes.   
  
She jumped as she heard Kagimi's brother ask if she needed help again. She turned to him, in which he blushed bright red as he stared at her in her towel. She turned quickly as she remembered she was in a towel. He helped her to her room where she got dressed and ready for school. She came out as she was greeted by Siege. She grabbed his collar and he led her downstairs. She pet him on the head and sat at the table where she received nourishments and proceeded eating. Kagimi's mother was a great cook… Enya was gonna miss that cooking. She stood and thanked her with a polite bow.   
  
"Oh… Enya… I'd be glad to cook for you," Kagimi's mother said with a smile, "if you ever need anything… We'll always be here."  
  
Enya walked to the living room, where she stepped down and put her shoes on… "Oops," she said as she put her shoe on the wrong foot, "now I feel like a child."  
  
Kagimi helped her up and smiled as she latched onto her arm. "Thanks Kagimi," Enya said as they walked outside. Kagimi shook her head quickly.  
  
"I'll always be here!"   
  
They walked to school and entered. It was their first day of high school and Kagimi was chirpy, while Enya felt differently. She never was a social person after her mother died. People always asked what was wrong with her and when she didn't want to reply, they would try to pry… Which she hated the most. People would also make fun of her as she turned away from them. She could hear the criticism every time. She sighed heavily and they went into their first class. They sat next to each other and talked for a bit, Enya with her head in her arms sideway looking toward Kagimi.   
  
"Hi, ladies," she heard a young man say. "It's your first year here at this school… Am I right?"   
  
"Yeah," they said together, Kagimi smiled to him, while Enya remained the same. She shifted in her seat slightly and sat up. She pulled at the uniform she wore, which was not the female's but the males. She laid her head in her arms again.   
  
"Yo… Why're you wearing the guys uniform," he asked. She shifted slightly, without answering him, "uh, hello… Are you deaf or just ignoring me?" She said nothing again. "Hello…" he said loudly in her ear.  
  
"I hear you fine," she yelled as she held her hand over his mouth, "I was just ignoring you!"   
  
He looked down at her and growled. "What's your problem," he asked as he sat in front of her. He looked at her and smiled. She turned her head quickly as she felt him staring at her. He followed, so he could look at her better. He looked closer to her and sighed. "Fine… If you don't want me to know," he shrugged and started to get up… Kagimi had stepped away to go talk to someone quickly.   
  
Enya sighed and put her head forward and faced the front of the class.   
  
"Hah…" the same guy said as he got a good look at her face, "hey! You're not bad looking… Why did you want to hide your face?!" She glared at him, her pale blue eyes sharp. He shrank and got up from his seat and faced the other way.   
  
The rest of the day was okay, they met up at the library, where Enya was going to spend the rest of the year during P.E. "Today went by fast," Kagimi said as she helped her friend.   
  
"Yeah… Time just flies as you're having fun," Enya said sarcastically with slight boredom and bitterness. Kagimi sighed and looked to her with a sad look.   
  
"Enya," they heard a man call. They turned around and looked back, despite the fact she couldn't see, Enya knew exactly who it was. She closed her eyes and heard Siege bark toward her. She kneeled down and pet the big dog on the head and hugged him. She sighed and grabbed the collar and started toward the car that the man sat in.  
  
"Bye Kagimi," Enya said as she looked to her friend sadly, "thank you for letting me stay for the passed five nights." Kagimi waved good-bye, a sinking feeling in her heart. She turned and started to run home as fast as she could.   
  
"Mom," she yelled as she ran in, leaving her shoes behind, "did Enya's dad come and get Siege and her stuff?!" Her mother looked over and nodded sadly.  
  
"I couldn't keep her here… He said that I had no right to keep her away from his house… She is his daughter, not mine… I had to let him take Siege," her mother explained. They both looked down as Tetsuha walked in. By the expressions on their faces, he knew it was bad.   
  
"He finally came to get her," he guessed. They looked to him and nodded sadly, "I hope she'll be okay with him watching over her…" They all sighed and headed to their rooms. Kagimi and Tetsuha sat in his room and began to talk, while working on their homework.   
  
Enya stepped out of the car and waited for Siege to come up next to her. The dog walked up, but before she could grab onto his collar her father grabbed her arm. He started to pull her into the house. She managed to get in without falling or tripping. He dragged her up the stairs and pushed her into her room and almost slammed the door on Siege as he ran in to his master. She looked to the door from the spot on her ground and hugged Siege as he nuzzled her arm.   
  
Later on in the night, or morning, around 2 in the morning, he opened her door and stormed, with a slight stumble in his step, into her room and stared at her as she laid in her bed. She could smell a foul odor. He reached down and grabbed her by the arm. He ripped her from her bed and pulled her downstairs into the living room. The putrid odor smacked her in the face and she couldn't breathe for a moment… The odor of liquor and smoke choked her and squeezed her lungs. She tried to get out of his grasp.   
  
"Ow… That hurts," she yelled as he gripped tighter onto her arm, "daddy!"   
  
"Shut up," he yelled. He turned to her and grabbed her wrists. "You! You are the ones who told thems that I was drinking," he yelled. "You told them that I beat you up," he yelled angrily. She closed her eyes tightly as he glared upon her.   
  
"No! No, I didn't," she yelled. "I never said anything about that!"   
  
"So you did talk to the police you little shit," he sneered sharply as he brought her to her toes.  
  
Siege began to bark angrily. Her father looked over to the dog and growled angrily. "Don't touch Siege," she yelled. He looked to her and slapped her with the back of his hand. She stepped back, but remained on her feet. "Siege," she said. The dog jumped over to her and she hugged him. "Don't you dare touch him," she glared to her father. Something in him snapped and he glared down upon her even more.   
  
"Don't worry I have no plans on hurting you precious Siege," he said as he grabbed a hand full of her bangs. He pulled her up by the hair and kicked Siege hard enough to knock him out. He looked to her and smiled. He slapped her in the face as she began to cry out. "I guess I lied when I said I wouldn't do anything to your doggy," he laughed.   
  
"Stop…" she cried. He grabbed a knife from the table. "Daddy… Did you drink," she asked him as a puff of his breath rushed into her face, "were you drinking!"   
  
He stared at her and nodded. "I just nodded, but I doubt you saw that," he laughed. She heard the blade of the knife glide across the table. "Daddy," she shrieked, "Don't!" He held the blade to her. He placed it upon her face and ran the tip softly along her neck. "Daddy," she cried once more.   
  
"Kagimi, Tetsuha, Siege, M-mother… Help!" she called wildly in her mind. She stopped and her eyes widened as she felt the cold steel enter her gut. She gasped slowly and fell to her knees as his grasp loosened and her hair slipped through his fingers, holding the spot where the blade resided. He stared at her with a wild grin. "B-brother," she stuttered softly as everything began to blur.   
  
"R-Rowen…" 

Yes, Rowen has a sister… And she is blind. His mother is dead and he's with the ronins, having a wonderful time with his friends. She is home with the man he was happy to leave.   
  
This is not my first Ronin fanfic, but it's my first one that I actually thought was a little good. I'm gonna actually work on the next chapter of my other story… I haven't really had time to write a lot, so yeah…   
  
Oh and the people I made up are: Siege, Enya, Kagimi, Tetsuha, Kagimi's mother, the guy who was hitting on them and there will probably be others!  
  
Okay… Later I guess. I have the next chapter soon. 


	2. Requited Unions

As you all already know… I don't own the Ronin Warriors… and yeah… I don't own them… I wish I did, but nope… I don't………… Damn!

The blue haired teen shot up in his seat and started to gasp for air. He had been sleeping, but the sudden pain in his heart hurting him in his dream, started to hurt in real life. He held his face in his hands and noticed his pillow drenched in sweat. He looked around to see a blonde head and one eye of crystal blue staring groggily at him from the bed across the room. He ripped the covers from himself and started to get dressed quickly.   
  
"Where are you going," the blonde asked as he too got up. "It's almost 2:30 in the morning," he explained as he pointed to the clock. The blue haired teen said nothing as he held out some clothes to the blonde. "What…" the blonde asked in confusement, "what's going on?!"  
  
"Enya," is all the blue haired teen said as he opened the window. The blonde got dressed quickly. The teen jumped out of the window after leaving the room and returning with a ring of keys.   
  
"Hey… You never told me who this Enya is," the blonde said, "who is she?"  
  
"Not now Sage… Just keep on moving," the teen said as he sped up and jumped into a red jeep.   
  
"Wait," Sage said in a whisper as he jumped in, "Mia is going to kill us!" The blue haired teen looked to him and said nothing as he turned the car on. He backed it up quickly and turned it around. He sped off into the night with Sage yelling that Mia was going to kill them. The blue haired teen looked forward in annoyance.   
  
"Sage… I'm sorry, but shut up," he yelled. "Enya is my sister okay," he said as he calmed himself. "I never told anyone about her," he explained. "I ran away after I found the armor and my dad tried to kill me… And I don't know what's happened lately, but I know she's alive… I thought she was living with my mother, but something tells me otherwise," he explained. Sage stared at him and nodded… "I have a feeling she's in danger or something." he said with a quiver.  
  
Sage stared at him as he saw his best friend start to tremble. "I'd kill myself before I let her get killed or something," he explained. "I'm afraid to lose her," he trembled as a tear rolled down his cheek. Sage stared at his friend's determination with slight envy. "I have to find her and the only place she could possibly be if she's not at my mother's is… " he started.   
  
"Your father's," Sage finished for him. He nodded and came to a stop in front of a house. They jumped out and noticed the lights were flickering weirdly, and the car was missing. The blue haired teen ran up the stairs softly and grabbed the doorknob, but jerked back as he felt it burning. He stared at his hand and up to Sage. He looked through the window and his eyes widened as he could hear the frantic barking of a dog.   
  
"Siege!"   
  
The two teens kicked the door down and red flames shot out at them. The disgusting smell of vodka was still lingering through the house. They managed to get through and into the house. They looked around and the blue haired teen ran toward the stairs. While Sage ran into the living room where he found the big dog trapped in a burning inferno. He managed to knock some of the burning debris out of the way and the dog ran passed him into the kitchen instead of the exit. Sage followed after the dog.   
  
Siege ran passed the blue haired teen as he jumped down the bottom of the stairs and looked back. The dog's eyes looked in wonder. Was it really his other master…! Either way… He had to show them where Enya was. They followed the dog into the kitchen and their eyes widened as they saw a lightly blue haired girl lying atop the giant table. They froze in their places as they saw blood splatter on the wall. Rowen stopped staring and ran to the girl. "Enya," he yelled.   
  
The legs of the table were ready to give out from being burned up. He grabbed the girl and noticed the knife that was covered in blood. It had been placed in her hands atop her chest. He pulled curtains that hadn't burned yet and wrapped it around tightly where the knife had entered into her. He lifted her up and pulled her from on top of the table. He handed her to Sage and told him to get her out of the house as he looked for anyone else in the house.   
  
Sage pulled her out and noticed a bunch of people had accumulated in front of the home. He noticed two people, a couple. One was talking on her cell phone. "Hey," he called to her.   
  
"Hey isn't that Sage Date," one squealed. "What," a shriek was heard on the other line of the phone.   
  
"Call an ambulance," he yelled, "Quickly!" She nodded and turned the phone off and then dialed the number and explained to them what was going on. Sage looked to Enya and felt her pulse. "She's still alive," he said as he looked to the teen that emerged with Siege. He looked down as he felt something grip his sleeve. He looked down and saw her awake.   
  
"R-Rowen… Is he… near," she asked softly, "god, please tell me my brother is near me…" Sage looked down to her and smiled. He nodded and added a "Yes" and she smiled. She pulled at his sleeves and managed to sit up. Sage pushed her down slowly.   
  
"Stay still," he said softly as he held onto her hand, "he's coming." She nodded and stayed still. She heard the barking of Siege. She smiled and felt him nuzzle her cheek.   
  
"Siege," she smiled and coughed. He stared down to her with sadness. He laid down next to her. She heard the footsteps of a person. She couldn't tell if it really was Rowen… It was just that feeling that said yes, but also no. "Rowen…" she gasped as she shifted into strong arms.   
  
"It's okay… I'm here," he whispered softly, "I'm here…"   
  
"Rowen… Is it really you?"  
  
He stared down to her with wide eyes. He was right there in front of her, yet she asks if it really is him… He's holding her, no illusion could hold you or possibly touch you… Her eyes are wide open and she's staring straight at him and she asks if it really was him… Of course it's him… Who else could he be… Couldn't she see him…!?  
  
"Enya…" he said breathlessly. He stared at her and tears welled up in his eyes… Everything shattered around him… "Oh my god…" he said to himself. "She's… She's blind," he told himself. She touched his face and felt it wet.   
  
"Rowen… Please don't cry," she said as she touched his face. "Everything is going to be okay," she smiled. "I'll be fine and we can finally be reunited… It sucks that we have to meet like this," she said. Sage stared at them and smiled, but was still puzzled by something. Rowen still looked sad… She wasn't gonna die and he wasn't crying from happiness… He's seen him cry with happiness. "Why is he still so sad looking," he asked himself.   
  
"Rowen… I'm so glad you're here… My only wish is that I could see your soothing smile…"  
  
Sage stared at them as he heard her. "Oh my god… She's blind," Sage thought in shock. "Oh my god… Poor Rowen," he stared away as he heard the ambulance.   
  
They rolled her into the ambulance and sped her off to the hospital. Rowen and Sage went to the hospital. They called the rest… Which Mia was angry about the whole stealing the car, but when he explained about Enya she understood. He drove back home to pick them up, while Rowen remained at the hospital.   
  
He waited nervously hoping that she would be alright. "God please… Enya, please be alright," he whispered. "She's blind," he told himself… "How did it happen… Where is mom," he asked himself. "What's been going on the whole time while fighting as a Ronin Warrior," he asked himself.   
  
"Mr. Hashiba…"  
  
Rowen looked up to the doctor in his long white jacket. He had a clipboard in his arms. "She lost a lot of blood," he said. "We need more blood," he said. Rowen nodded and followed the doctor. Rowen saw her lying there. His eyes teared up and his heart was being squeezed into tiny pieces. He laid down next to her and closed his eyes as they carried out the process. They finished and he was allowed to stay in the room.   
  
Sage and the rest entered the hospital, but a girl ran passed them with her mother and brother behind her. Her eyes were red from crying. "Enya," she said. She went to the woman at the desk and asked where her room was.   
  
"Room #154," the woman said, "her brother is in there right now, so I ask that you not make a scene." The girl nodded and stared at the woman with shock.   
  
"Did you say brother," the girl asked. The woman nodded and pointed in the direction of the room.   
  
"Thank you," the mother said as she pulled the girl. The three started to walk toward the room.   
  
"I should have never let him take her," her mother cried… "I should have told him to leave…!" The girl looked to her and hugged her.   
  
"None of us could have even imagined that that would happen," the girl said. She looked to her brother with sad eyes.   
  
"Here… You two go on ahead… I'm gonna go see if they know where Siege is," the young man said. They stared at him and nodded. How could they forget Siege. They both split up. He asked the woman about Siege's whereabouts.   
  
"Oh… Yes there was a dog," she said.   
  
"Okay… I'm a friend of the patient and I'm hear to take the dog under my care," he explained. The woman nodded and called some people and she told him to wait outside. He went outside and some people walked over with Siege, holding him by the collar. He smiled and kneeled down as the dog bark happily toward him. "Siege," he said softly. They let the bog go and it ran to the young man… "Until Enya wakes up and is out of this place… You'll be bunking with me," he explained to the dog.  
  
Rowen sat next to his sister's bed, when he heard the door crack open. The girl walked into the room with her mother. She looked to him and stared. "A-are you Rowen," she asked. He nodded and looked to her. "Hello… I am Kagimi Ketsuna," she bowed to him. "I am a good friend of Enya's," she explained, "oh and this is my mother…"   
  
He stood and walked over to them. They stared at them, he looked like his father, which scared them a bit. He smiled softly, something they had never seen the father do, and his smile was soft and comforting. He bowed to them. "It's a pleasure to meet you, though I wish it was in a different manner," he said. Kagimi stared at him in amazement.  
  
Sage and the rest waited outside of the room. Sage entered though and walked to Rowen. "They're all here," he explained. Rowen nodded and sat down.   
  
"How mad was she," he asked Sage. Sage looked to him and outstretched his arms.   
  
"That much… Until I explained," he smiled slightly. He looked to Kagimi and her mother and turned to them. "Hello," he said as he bowed politely. They did so as well and they were flustered. Rowen was handsome, but here they see an even more handsome young man.   
  
"Wow…" Kagimi thought.   
  
Sage walked over to where Enya slept. Kagimi and her mother had stepped out of the room. "Wow," Kagimi said as she saw all the handsome teens. She practically fainted as they all turned their attentions on her and her mother. They sat down and waited.  
  
That night they headed home except for Sage, Rowen, and Kagimi. Kagimi entered and her and Rowen had a nice conversation. Later on that night, as Kagimi slept, Sage and Rowen stood by Enya's bed. Sage placed his hand on the wound. He looked to her in surprise. "She's already started healing," he said to Rowen, "if this keeps up, she can be out by the day after tomorrow."   
  
Rowen sighed and placed a hand on her forehead. "I guess we don't need my healing expertise," Sage said with a smile as he sat in a chair. He covered his mouth as he yawned and closed his eyes. Rowen sat next to the bed and did the same, while holding onto her hand.

While starting on this chapter, my computer crashed and well I lost all that I had written. I fell into a small depression as I tried to remember what I had written, but I decided that I would just restart it and look at the chapter now… It's all done… Well I'm tired goodnight… or whatever time it is.


	3. Not Alone

For the last time I don't own the ronins… I don't own the ronins… But if I did… I'd go crazy and never let it die out… I swear if I owned them, it would last longer than Friends… I swear on Gimli's bearded chin… If I owned them… I'd make them great… Okay… I'm done… I'll just keep on writing.

Enya turned her head in her sleep. She closed her hand around Rowen's. He shifted, but did not wake up. She shifted even more.   
  
"The day has never been there for me, the light has never sided on my part," echoed in her dream. "Luck?… Luck never had anything to do with this… Destiny, nothing but false… No one runs your life except for yourself. I've learned to live happily, at least that's how it appears, but in reality… I'm deteriorating… Slowly and painfully. Watching the randomness of the fate that I'm said to have… What if I could go back and change everything… It's a hard decision, but I'd give up anything just to see my brother… Anything just to know the structure of his face… See his smile…" it went on, "as the road of success turns down my way, it proposes treachery and deceit… My world is crushed and turned upside down and my place in the world is already set in stone never to be removed…"  
  
Enya's eyes snapped open and she shot up gasping. Rowen and Sage both awoke in surprise… Kagimi had left the room to go to the bathroom. She held her throat and looked up.   
  
"No…" she said as she grabbed the I.V.s and pulled them out. They looked to her in surprise. She slid off of the bed and started walking toward the window, the sheets still around her. "I refuse to give up… I refuse to let my existence be planned out and something tell me, control me… I won't let anything take over my being… I am my only owner… I won't let anyone control my life," she said as she stopped in front of the window. "Nothing will get in my way," she said as she turned to them. A wind picked up and blew her shoulder length hair around. They stared at her in amazement.  
  
She slid down the wall and sat there… "I want…" she started. She pulled her knees to her chest and placed her forehead upon her knees. She sobbed… "I just want to know what things look like… I want to be able to defend myself, and walk down a street alone," she said. "I don't want better hearing, all I ever hear is criticism… I don't want better smell, all I smell is smoke, alcohol, and other putrid stenches… I don't want a better sense of touch, it just hurts to much," she cried.  
  
"I want… I want… I want so much," she told herself, "all I ever say or think is I want!"  
  
Rowen stepped to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. He wrapped the blanket around her shivering body. "Rowen… Why did this happen," she asked as she closed her eye. "Why did mother have to die, why am I with father… He tried to kill me… He stabbed me in the stomach and put me on top of the kitchen table… He said something, but I don't know what, it was slurred and disrupted by the sound of glass crashing … I heard him start to throw papers everywhere… He came to me and spoke into my ear. He called mom a bitch, a whore… Everything… He said if he could, every day he would go out and piss on her grave… I don't know if it was just the alcohol, but either way… It still hurt to hear that from him," she explained.   
  
"He kept screaming that it was my fault that…" she started with a sob… "he kept on screaming that it was my fault… My fault that mom is dead… It's my fault!"  
  
"No…" Rowen said as he hugged her. "it's not your fault," he said as he placed his forehead on her shoulder.   
  
"No!… I was yelling at mom… She wouldn't answer me… I asked her why we were going to father's… She wouldn't tell me," she explained. "If I hadn't been yelling, she wouldn't have hit the guard rail… If I had just shut up… She would still be alive and I wouldn't be here in the hospital and I could be a regular girl," she explained. "I'm the one to blame… It was me… I killed mother," she cried.   
  
"No!… Stop it… You did not kill mom," he yelled slightly. "Enya… You can never predict these things," he explained. "It's not your fault," he said softly.   
  
She closed her eyes and hugged him tightly. He stared down at her and was surprised to see no tears in her eyes. She was trembling terribly, though. She pushed away and leaned her head against the wall.   
  
She began to remember the incident. She held her eyes as she remembered the pain that stung immensely… She touched her head and placed her hands on her ears as she heard all the crashes and the shattering of glass, and the scream of her mother being cut short. She leaned her head back with her hands still over her ears. She remembered the smell of the blood on her shirt as the people laid her on a stretcher. She remembered the sound of yelling people… and the paramedic say that the woman was dead… Her head crushed. She covered her head completely and forced her head down.   
  
Rowen looked to her in terror. Sage ran over to them. "Rowen," he said. Rowen looked to him, not knowing what was wrong.   
  
She threw her head back and looked up. "Uh… Uaaaaaaahhhhhh," she cried aloud in mourning. She covered her face and continued to cry, crimson rolling down her cheeks. Rowen grabbed her and held her in a hug.   
  
"Enya…" he yelled, tears running down his own cheeks. "Please… Don't cry… Nothing is your fault… Absolutely nothing is your fault… Believe me… Believe me you're not alone," he explained as he brought her close to him in a hug. "I'm here now… You don't need to cry anymore… I'll always be here!"  
  
After an hour, Enya had fallen asleep in Rowen's arms. He sighed and stared down at her soft face, covered with crimson. He looked to Sage who was still awake. "Sage… He whispered. Sage looked up to him and smiled.  
  
"What is it," he whispered. Rowen took his sleeve and wiped her face.  
  
"Are red tears normal," he asked.   
  
"I'm not quite sure actually," Sage shrugged. Rowen nodded once and looked back to her. "should we put her back in the bed," Sage asked. Rowen nodded and gently lifted her up. He placed her atop the bed and covered her.   
  
Sage looked around. "Hey…" he said, "where's Kagimi?!"  
  
Rowen looked up and stared at him. "Where is she," he asked. "I'm sure after that yell she would have come running in, but she never showed up…" he explained as he looked out the window.   
  
"I'll go see if I can find her," Sage said as he headed for the door. He looked back to Rowen and nodded. He opened the door slowly and turned his head with his eyes closed. He stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him. He opened his eyes as the door clicked shut. He stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
He looked around as the hospital walls were covered in blood. The bodies of people lying on the floor. Strangely they were all mostly men. He was so horrified at the massacre in front of him, he couldn't blink. He couldn't move at all. "Wh-what…" he managed to squeak aloud as he trembled slightly.   
  
Something like a shadow flew over the walls and flew to the ceiling. It was heading for him at full speed, but stopped for a second. Sage looked down slightly and noticed Kagimi. His eyes widened as he saw the shadow sweep down and a giant black hand reached down quickly for her head. "No…" he shouted as he blinked.   
  
He opened his eyes and everything was normal. "What the hell," he said. "Oh my god, what just happened," he asked an invisible person. He looked up and spotted Kagimi. She was standing at a window and staring outside. "Hey…" he called to her. She looked up to him and smiled.   
  
"Sup Sage," she said as she raised a hand in greeting. He walked over while looking around still. "What's wrong… You're pale… Are you feeling well… Is Enya okay" she asked. He stared at her and nodded.   
  
"Yeah… I'm okay and she is too… She just kinda had a break down, but she's fine," he explained as he turned. "Where have you been…" he asked her.   
  
"Huh… Oh… Mom called from home and I stepped outside to talk to her," she explained. He nodded and headed for the room. He looked at the doorknob and hesitated, remembering the whole image that had appeared after he had left the room. He would have to tell Rowen and the others later.   
  
Kagimi and Sage walked in after a few moments. Enya was awake and talking to Rowen. Kagimi walked up to Enya and placed a hand on hers. "You okay," she asked. Enya smiled and nodded. Rowen looked up to her and nodded. Enya sighed and looked to Rowen.   
  
"I wonder… Where father ran off to," she said. Rowen looked to her and touched her hand. "Where am I going to live…" she asked.   
  
"You can live with us… If Mia doesn't mind," Rowen said as he looked to Sage. Enya smiled.   
  
"I'd like that… I wanna meet all your friends and… See if you're still hard to wake up," she giggled. She sat up and placed her feet on the ground and had the blanket draped over her shoulders.   
  
"Ha ha…" Rowen smiled as he held her shoulder. She smiled to him and laid her head against his chest. Kagimi looked to him and held up some clothes. "Mom dropped off some clothes that Enya left at our house in case of emergency," Kagimi smiled.   
  
"Thanks," Enya said.  
  
That day she was able to leave the hospital. She sighed and Rowen led her out of the hospital after getting permission from Mia. "Hello," Mia greeted… "it's nice to meet you." Enya nodded and smiled.  
  
"Thank you Ms. Koji," Enya said as she bowed. Mia smiled and opened the door.  
  
"Please… Just call me Mia," she said as Rowen helped Enya into the car. Enya nodded to where she remembered her voice. Mia was amazed that Enya knew where to nod.   
  
"Hi… My name's Ryo," she heard from behind. She heard the creeking and squeaking of springs from someone shifting on a car's back seat.   
  
"It's nice to meet you Ryo," she said as she buckled her seat belt. She heard him shift again and she sighed. Rowen sat behind her and Sage sat in the middle… Like he usually did. "Hey… How many friends do you have," Enya asked Rowen.   
  
He smiled and thought… "A bunch," he finally said. She smiled and sighed. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "And you get to meet most of them," he said with a smile.   
  
"Hm…okay," she smiled softly. Mia climbed in the driver's seat and turned the car on. "Are you hungry," Mia asked.   
  
"Only a little bit," Enya replied. She closed her eyes and managed to lean her elbow on the window frame. She placed her hand in her palm and continued to think. "I wonder what Rowen's friends are like," she wondered. "I bet they're all guys," she smiled to herself. "Mia… May I open the window," Enya asked.   
  
"Sure," Mia smiled. Enya pressed the button and the window rolled down slowly. The wind picked up and blew all around her. Her heavy sweatshirt was being tugged slightly, as if telling her to come every which way. She smiled and sighed as the wind hit her face. She placed her hand out the window and let the cool air run through her fingers and gracefully in cascades swooped across her hand.   
  
They decided to stop for a bit to get something to eat. "She seems so frail," Ryo thought as he watched her walk softly next to Rowen. She held onto Rowen tightly as if he were the only thing there that could possibly keep her safe and out of danger. But Ryo already noticed, that when she's determined or angry, she gets the same as Rowen, but a little more fierce.   
  
He smiled as he shrugged it off. They sat down and began to eat over small conversations.  
  
"Finally… I'm reunited with my brother," she smiled to herself.Yo… I guess this is the third chapter… I'm starting to lose sight of this story, but I'll find it again… I am gonna actually finish this story. I swear on Gorny's stuble… I will finish!!!! 


End file.
